Monsters, Inc 2: Randall Returns ii
by Smilies rule
Summary: What happens when Randall gives the monsters in Monstropolis another visit? Read and find out. My first ever fanfic! It would be very nice if you could take the time to R&R!
1. ch1

"Get up, Mike, its wake up time!" Sully called as he climbed out of bed. "You'll be late for work!"  
"Work? Did somebody say work?" Mike yawned as he toppled out of bed and crashed to the floor.  
"That would have been me," Sully replied, pouring cereal into a bowl.  
Mike then walked into the room and saw the food in Sully's hands. He jumped up, grabbed the bowl off him, and said: "No eating until you've done your exercise! It's unhealthy." "Who are you to tell me what to do in the morning?" Sully asked, as his eyebrows rose.  
"Your pal. Now follow me into the other room." Mike dragged Sully over by the hand, while he was still gazing at the untouched breakfast. 


	2. ch2

A short while later, Sully and Mike sloped out of the room, wearing looks of deep exhaustion.  
"Never – tell me – to do – exercise that early – in the morning!" Sully gasped, wiping his sweaty face, "And besides," he said, smelling the air, looking disgusted, "I need to take a shower!"  
"No time for that now, wear some odorant," Replied Mike, through a mouthful of cornflakes, "We'll be late for work."  
"Look who's talking? I was the one telling you to wake up –"  
"No you weren't –"  
"Yes I was–"  
"Don't make a pantomime out of this –"  
"Cut it out! What is our company's name? "Smellers Inc"?" Sully shouted.  
"Doorbell!" Mike alerted. They both walked up to the front door, before opening it, where they found dozens of furious monsters standing outside. Some were growling angrily; Mike and Sully had been unaware of how much noise they had been making. "Erm... Tea, anyone?" Mike asked, fidgeting. 


	3. ch3

At the Monsters Inc Corporation, there was commotion. They were fifteen minutes late, which meant business was not running smoothly, like it was meant to be. There were monsters running everywhere, carrying bottles of "laugh" – the energy source – monsters not knowing what to do since their boss was not there... and everything else.  
"See what your exercise made me do?" Sully muttered to Mike, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. "QUIET!" Sully's loud voice boomed and echoed throughout the main hall. All the monsters froze and turned to look at Sully. "All of you will return to your positions at once!" Mike had finally regained use of his mouth, and was speaking on behalf of Sully, since he was their boss. A babble of low talk broke out in the hall suddenly afterwards, as Sully and Mike had left the hall to collect "laugh" from the door factory. The monsters at Monsters Inc entertained young children instead of scaring them, and the energy was ten times more effective than "scream" – their old power source. Monsters used to think that children were poisonous, and dared not touch them, in case they were to die. But this was not true – Sully and Mike's adventures with a child– "Boo" as Sully had called her - proved this wrong.  
So their old boss, Mr Waternoose, a greyish monster with six legs, and skin with the texture of lumpy glue, said he would kidnap a thousand children before he let the company die; and therefore was arrested by the CDA: (Child Detection Agency).  
He was never seen again, so all the monsters thought that this meant it was the end of Monsters Inc, but Sully took charge of the company, running the monster world with cleaner "laugh" energy instead of "scream".  
In the door factory - the place where children's wardrobe doors were used to visit the children and entertain them - was at least a hundred doors or so, standing in rows, held up by machinery. Monsters were waiting on one side of each door to collect the "laugh" after each monster had finished with entertaining the child.  
A low siren indicating the monsters were coming for the training alerted the other monsters by the doors. They all pressed a white button to one side of a panel near the door, and instantly a hundred bright lights were flashing above the doors.  
Suddenly, a door at least two garages wide, at the front side of the room, opened, revealing all the monsters, and up front was none other than Mike, top entertainer.  
The monsters lined up in front of one door each, looking ready, some had wide grins on their faces, others looking nervous that they might scare the child and get the wrong type of energy.  
Mike lined up in front of quite a strange looking door, a door the colour of quicksand.  
A light labelled "standby" flashed on, just as Mike was checking if his door was a real child's door; he and the monster had finished arguing when the "standby" light went out with a flicker, and was instantly replaced by a light: "entertain".  
Some monsters trampled, some squeezed, some pushed and some shot through the doors like bullets. Mike walked casually and briskly through his door.  
Inside there was a plain white bedroom, with a child sitting in a bed, eyeing Mike with interest.  
Mike grabbed a stool and sat down, ready for action.  
"Hi! My name's Mike! What's yours? Mike asked, expecting an answer. But the child, instead of answering, burst out laughing right on the spot.  
"What? What is it?" Mike asked in confusion. "Is it my eye? Is it my horns? Is it the fact that I have no hair or fur? Come on, kid – out with it!"  
But the child laughed harder.  
Very bothered, Mike walked out of the door muttering about time wasters.  
"You did well, Mike! You're well ahead of everyone else!" Said a short, long jawed monster – Ricky. "No surprise in that!" Mike breathed, as another set of doors were collected by the silver, arm-like machinery, and were brought down to their places, for the monsters to start entertaining children again.  
After about twelve doors, Mike hurried off, thinking: "I can't be here any longer... I have paperwork to finish... or Roz will be after my eye!" 


	4. ch4

Meanwhile, Sully was looking for Mike, to urge him to get his paperwork finished on time. He had checked everywhere, all except the toilets – and that was where he was heading for.  
Once he was down there, he called for Mike: "Mike! Mike, where are you? You have paperwork to finish!" he waved it in the air - but there was still no reply, like the last thirty minutes. He walked further down, but as he was about to turn a corner, he saw something purplish slip round.  
First he poked his head round the turn, but saw nothing there. So he waked on, stopping every now and then to see if Mike was anywhere behind him, but there was still no sign of him anywhere.  
Suddenly, Sully bumped into something solid and hard, and the texture was rough and bumpy.  
"Mike? Is that you?" Sully called At once, the shape showed itself. The thing Sully had bumped into was...Randall!  
Randall was a lizard type monster, sneaky, very mean and crafty. The bad thing about Randall was that he could camouflage into anything, and you would never see him.  
The last year, Sully and Mike had banished Randall through a door, and had smashed it to pieces, to get him out of the way and put "Boo" back where she had came from.  
It had seemed impossible to get out from a broken door, but the more Sully thought about it, the more it made sense. Just because Randall's door was broken, it didn't mean all the other doors were. Sully let out a cry of surprise.  
"Where did you come from?" Sully asked, looking at Randall as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"I can see all your "scariness" is running low, Sullivan," Randall replied, his usual sneer secured firmly in place and reserved just for Sully. "And your knowledge, too. As well, I should have a list of around one hundred or so things that you and your "well run" company are running low on. One of them is "scream"."  
"We don't collect "scream" any more, Randall," Said Sully proudly. We collect "laugh" now, and it's up to ten times more affective than your stupid – Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!!!!"  
While Sully was proudly talking away about "laugh", Randall had grabbed a sack, snuck up behind, camouflaged, and flung the sack over his head, before dragging him away ("Hey – Randall! Ever tasted some mouthwash lately? Your breath stinks – I can smell it from here!" Sully exclaimed,) to his secret hideout, ("Gosh, you weigh a ton!" Gasped Randall,) where he had been secretly living on his own for several months after he had come back from "banish land"- which had been in a family's camping truck; (he had followed them back home, and exited through their child's bedroom door). The paperwork left on the floor abandoned had a note on it, saying: TO MIKE – PLEASE FINISH – SULLY. 


	5. ch5

Right at that moment, Mike was three floors above, looking for Sully – to ask him where his paperwork was so he could actually do it on time, but neither Sully nor the paperwork was in sight from where he was standing. But Mike had a sudden idea: "Hey! Maybe he's gone to get lunch!" – But then, he scrapped it. "Nah – it takes you five minutes to get lunch from here... he's been gone for an hour – and still no sign of him. SULLY!"  
He had asked all the staff at Monsters Inc, and they hadn't seen him either.  
"I think I'd better search the whole building again," Mike thought, but as he went down to the waste department, he ran into his girlfriend, Celia.  
"Googly Bear!" Celia called to Mike. "Where've you been all this time?"  
"Shmutzy Poo! Erm... I can't talk right now; I've errrrr... got to... go look for Sully... Bye." Mike excused himself and ran downstairs.  
"OK, but I'll wait for you at lunch!" Celia yelled expectantly. He searched every floor in turn, but found nothing – until he came to the toilets. He walked round the turn – and found his paperwork with the note on top. He picked up his paperwork, and another note fell out, which was sweaty and damp: HELP – IT'S RANDALL – HE'S BACK! Your pal, Sully. (KIDNAPPED)  
Mike quickly stifled the scream that was going to come out, and gulped it down. Silently he picked up the paperwork, and set off for the door factory to do his work. He left the toilets, uttering low moans each step.  
Every time Mike had passed a door that he had not seen before, he would stop and look hopefully behind it – but it would almost always be a cleaner's storage cupboard.  
The second time Mike went down to the toilets during his lunch break (he had temporarily been made boss until Sully was found) he found a small trail of blue and purple fur, which led right to...  
A storage cupboard. It seemed that Sully had been pulling out some of his fur, and dropping it on the ground. Mike let out a squeak of delight. This could be where Sully was! He opened the door cautiously, ready to attack – but saw nothing more than bottles of "laugh" stacked together on trolleys.  
"Sully? Are you here, pal?" Mike's voice was usually confident, with a hint of bravery, but now it was high and squeaky, with a whole chunk of trepidation.  
A muffled roar screeched from further down in the cupboard. Mike took a few steps forward, and trod on an abandoned piece of paper. Mike glanced at it with a look of curiosity on his face, but this look soon turned to anger, as to Mike, the note meant nothing more than an embarrassment, in the form of a picture: Mike dressing up in a human kid's dress, which reminded him of his past friendship with none other than... Randall! None of the other monsters knew about this, and since everyone hated Randall after he had tried to kidnap "Boo" the previous year, he wanted to keep it secret... but where would he put it? He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if someone found it... 


	6. ch6

Down in Randall's secret hideout, Sully was having a hard time. Randall had made Sully his slave, and Sully had no time for even a rest, as he was rushing around so often.  
"Get me this! Get me that!" Randall would order, but the only time when he couldn't keep watch on Sully, was when he was above in the toilets.  
As Sully was under Randall's control, Sully could do nothing unless Randall told him to. But after a while, this began to wear off slightly... Sully was almost himself...  
And as soon as it happened, it stopped. Sully was thoughtless again; his mind was blank, just like a zombie.  
Randall came back from the toilets, wearing a nasty grin. Two of his hands were twiddling their fingers cunningly, while the other two (Randall had four arms) were rubbing together.  
Then, it happened again. Apparently, someone or something was playing with the wires. Sully jerked back to life, thus regaining the use of his eyes, and gave Randall a hard hit, and he fell squarely on his face.  
Sully suddenly noticed that the Randall on the floor was slightly flattened. Had he been run over in his past? Sully stooped down and retrieved the flattened Randall – but it was nothing more than a cardboard figure!  
Sully let out a growl of anger. Randall was probably camouflaged by now, and would be impossible to find. Sully ran along a winding path, following a trail of wires – until he came to a dead end, with a strangely formed shape sitting down by the wall.  
It was Boo! 


	7. ch7

Mike stamped all the way to the fifth floor, which was where his office was: he had never been so embarrassed in his life. He had brought the note up with him, and had brought a flame torch, to burn up the paper with. So he sat there, burning paper, which gave off a very nasty smell, hiding it every now and then, (by sitting on it, and putting the fire out) when a member of staff came in to give him paperwork to file – but then he'd had enough – he set fire to the whole paper, and since there was no water, he thought he'd eat it to smother the flames – but that just burned his tongue. He ran out of the room and headed for the toilets, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
On his way there, another passing monster asked: "Hey! Mike! How is the play coming on? You know – the company production! Is there going to be a sequel?"  
"Oh, Fine! Just fine. In fact, there is a sequel – I'll try and get you a part!" Mike blubbered, paper flying everywhere, thinking: "Didn't they know I was only joking about that all?" Mike sped up, and bumped right into Celia, in the exact same place they had met before.  
"Googly, why have you got burned bits of paper on your tongue?" Celia asked, confused.  
"Because... today is... Eat Burned Paper At Work Day! Anyway... Sully's gone missing, and... I'm looking for him. Bye!" Mike spluttered, then hurtled off down the stairs. 


	8. ch8

At the toilets, Mike was washing his tongue in a bucket full of ice- cold water, with the flame torch still in his hand, and bits of burned paper floating on the surface of the water. What Mike didn't know was that the flame torch was a strong magnet, and that there was a lot of attracting metals down in Randall's hideout. Almost at once, Mike was swept off his feet, zooming through long corridors, until he ended up right in front of the door that led to the storage cupboard. He managed to stop himself from being squished flat against the door by hanging on to the nearest cubicle door, and dropping the flame torch. After he had picked it up again,(he never knew when he might need it to give Randall a good burning) Mike opened the door, and the torch vibrated strongly as what looked like an ordinary tool at the bottom left-hand corner of a metal board started to rotate unaided to the left, revealing a secret door. Mike climbed through it, leaving the torch behind, and slid down a smooth metal slide, leading him to Randall's hideout.  
Mike skidded on the highly polished floor, looking for Sully. H e dared not call out, in case somebody was to hear him, and find out where they were.  
A door slammed shut behind him, and something invisible skated down on the ramp, and landed with a thump, (supposedly) in front of Mike.  
Randall suddenly changed colour again, to his original state, and proclaimed: "Wazouski! We meet again! Time for another round on the scream extractor, don't you think?"  
"You need a toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash, because your breath stinks – that's what I think!" Mike was now taking steps backwards, then turned and ran, as fast as he could. He turned the corner, and found Sully, who was standing as still as an ice cube, and Boo, who was watching, horrified, and scared stiff.  
"Slave!" Randall shot at Sully. "Get this one-eyed creature out of here – NOW!"  
Mike poked Randall in the eye, and then shoved him away. He had just enough time to hold back Randall, and skidded to Boo and Sully, where he picked up Boo, and yelled: "Hey! Randall! Catch the child if you can!"  
At the thought of this, Randall backed away, being able to see again, and tripped over the slave-wires controlling Sully. There was a loud crackling noise, and just then Sully then realised that his hands were only inches from Mike. He withdrew them rapidly, while Mike was watching Boo skid away to chew at the power-drained wires. Sully walked up to Mike.  
"Thanks, pal, you've just saved our lives," Sully breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What do you mean by our lives?" Mike asked, unaware that Randall was regaining consciousness. "Well, I was about to kill you, under Randall's power, and, reading Randall's "private" documents, I knew he was going to kill me, as well!" Sully finished. None of them noticed a camouflaged Randall sneak up behind them, with the same sack that he had used to kidnap Sully with. At the same time that Randall raised his hand, ready to strike, Sully wheeled around, grabbed Randall's wrist, and slammed him against a broken-down machine, forcing him to change colour again: red with yellow spots. Randall was wearing a dazed expression. "Wow! How'd you do that?" Mike asked Sully, who was dragging Randall over his shoulder, "And why is he coming with us?" Mike pointed to the limp figure over Sully's shoulder, whose tail was swinging pointlessly. "Monster's instinct," Sully replied, wearing an odd grin on his sweaty face. "And Randall's coming with us so we can give him a taste of his own medicine – we're going to banish him again!" "That's great! You know – "But Mike stopped, as Sully had interrupted him: "I don't know, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." "- I've got a great door in mind! You'll see it when we get there..." Mike finished. Sully then noticed that Randall was waking up again. His head rose and fell, in time to Sully's walking. Sully signalled to Mike; who pulled his tail, and Randall fell limp again. When they reached the door factory, it was empty. Mike walked Sully over to the nearest table, and found a folder, with a card key inside. He took the key, and swiped it through on the panel next to a door's space. At once, a multi-coloured door with moist, sandy, yellow stains stuck on, swept across the railings on the ceiling, and the mechanical arm-like machine rose up and collected it, then brought it down to its place. Mike opened the door, then asked Sully: "May I do the honours, please?" "What honours?" Sully replied. "Putting Randall through the door. That's my favourite part of life –" "But I should do it, since Randall was putting me under his spell –" "And I saved you from him –" "Let's just both do it – okay?" Sully said this in a finishing tone, which meant the end of this argument. "Now, you hold the feet –" "What? No way am I holding his smelly feet – who knows where they've been – but – we're still going to put him through the door..." Mike finished uncertainly, as Sully frowned deeply.  
Mike held his breath as Sully passed him Randall's feet, and then hurled him through the door, which led to a never-ending desert.  
"That's Randall done with," Said Mike happily, sending the door to be shredded up. But suddenly...  
"Mike Wazouski!" Shouted a voice somewhere behind them. Mike and Sully turned, to find Boo standing right behind them, in her monster costume.  
"Boo, what are you doing here? You're meant to be in your room!" Mike and Sully said together.  
"Kitty!" Boo replied.  
"Let's escort her there, then go home," Sully suggested, so they took Boo back to her door; (while Mike was reminding Sully of the company play they had made up ((Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me))) hidden in a secret cupboard, away from the other monsters.  
On the way back though, they met Roz, the receptionist, who was marching (or rather slithering) through the corridors, looking for leftover monsters, to give her a reason to tell them off.  
"Ahhhh, Wazouski and his boss, Sullivan. Both of you have outstanding paperwork on my desk. Go and collect it," She growled, pointing behind her, to her office.  
Sully and Mike slouched over to her desk and collected their work, ready to do at home.  
When they reached the front doors, Mike said to Sully: "Close your eyes, I've got a big surprise for you!"  
Sully did as he was told, and Mike dragged him outside.  
"Open! Surprise!" Mike yelled, and Sully saw Mike's car parked outside the building.  
"Oh, Mike! Is that for me?" Sully asked, expecting a "yes".  
"No, it isn't, I'm just gonna give you a ride home! You didn't really expect me to give it to you, did you?" Mike asked with a grin.  
"Sort of, – well not really," Sully said awkwardly.  
"Well then let's go home – I think I let the dinner burn," Mike said hurriedly.  
"Mike! I'm going to get you for this at home –"  
"It's not my fault they make the instructions so hard to read –"  
"Well then you should let me do the cooking –"  
"What if I want to do it myself? Huh –"  
"Oh, shut up!" Sully ended another argument again as they drove to their house, in Monstropolis. 


End file.
